<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scattered to Dust. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043517">Scattered to Dust.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Gen, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug, POV Billy Hargrove, Sadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t breathe anymore, and he doesn’t even try to. The only thought keeping him sane is Max and Pallas. He won’t think of his dad, definitely not his mom, and never Susan. Not all the girls he’s ever screwed. No, it’s of Max’s determination to help him, Pallas turning into a baby cougar only a week after becoming his step-sister. </p><p>He realizes that the pang he felt when Freyja groomed Pallas was jealousy.</p><p>OR</p><p>The fic in which daemons are a thing and Billy is sad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scattered to Dust.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoffmysheets/gifts">sure sure (getoffmysheets)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>never thought I'd make a Billy-centered fic but oh well look at me go (sorry @willbyersthings on tumblr i couldnt help myself dont disown me please)</p><p>also this almost made me shed a tear which i've only ever done with Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian so ;-;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Billy first meets Max, he’s wary, but Freyja, in a flash of gold fur, immediately runs up to Max’s daemon and lays his sweet kitten form between her front legs and starts grooming him. She doesn’t even know his name, but she already loves him. It makes it harder to say hello to Max, knowing his daemon is okay with her. He does it anyway to avoid a kick in the chest.</p><p>When Max starts going to Billy’s school, he avoids her at every time, trying to hide his humility, but of course, Freyja can’t help herself. Every time Pallas walks by them, Freyja grooms his back briefly before following Billy again. People laugh and call him a “Brother Boy”. Freyja pins down one of their mouse daemons and no-one questions him again.</p><p>When Billy and Max move to Hawkins, Indiana, Freyja tells him to get used to it, and continues grooming Pallas. She’s started calling him Pal. He wants to strangle his own daemon. He doesn’t want Max to spot his weaknesses, doesn’t want her to know that <em>she </em>is one of his weaknesses, so when Pallas turns into a cat, he stomps on her tail. Freyja growls at him but he doesn’t let go until Max’s tears fall and he’s sure she thinks he’s the villain.</p><p>When Billy’s in the bathroom later, looking at the bruise blossoming on his chest, he knows why it is. He doesn’t regret it. Not at all. Freyja is silent in the corner. Her tail swishes from side to side with silent rage. Her eyes have a clear message: <em>I currently despise you</em>. He doesn’t want to look at her. He looks for the painkillers, but he can’t find them. After almost knocking down a bookshelf out of rage, Max walks in. He reckons she has some nerve walking in now of all places. Her eyes are still red from earlier. She silently passes the painkillers and his packet of cigarettes and whatnot before walking out. Freyja looks up at him, a different message clear on her face:<em> She’s one of us.</em></p><p>When the Shadow Monster is taking over their bodies, the only thought keeping him sane is Max and Pallas. He won’t think of his dad, definitely not his mom, and never Susan. Not all the girls he’s ever screwed. No, it’s of Max’s determination to help him, Pallas turning into a baby cougar only a week after becoming his step-sister. He realizes that the pang he felt when Freyja groomed Pallas was jealousy.</p><p>So they discuss it.</p><p>They can’t exactly say it out loud, but in their own mind, they are one. It wasn’t quite talking, more reading emotions as words. It was strange.</p><p><em>‘…Billy.’ </em>Freyja finally says.<em> ‘Billy.’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘Yeah?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m sorry.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I should have paid more attention to your feelings.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yeah, you should have.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I didn’t realize you might have needed love and attention too.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yeah.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘...yeah.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m sorry, Freyja.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What are you sorry for, William?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Hurting Max. I know you detested me for it.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘…I didn’t approve, but I didn’t detest you for it.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I just want to say sorry to her.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I know you do, Billy. And that’s why I forgive you.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘…If we come back, do you think we could rebuild our relationship with her?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yes. Definitely.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In their last moments, Billy looks at Max and regrets everything he’s done to hurt her.</p><p>“Billy, Billy get up, please, get up, please, Billy, Billy.” Max calls out his name. Her feelings are more than he deserves. Another time, he would have scoffed at her, but that was not William. That was Billy.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He manages to say. God, it hurts to talk. He just wants to succumb to numbness when he’ll fall into Dust.</p><p>He can’t breathe anymore, and he doesn’t even try to. Freyja can’t either, and she’s trying. Pallas’ fur is wet with blood as he tries to nuzzle Freyja into staying awake, for him, for them.</p><p>Then there’s numbness. William and Valifreyja are scattered to Dust, falling in the wind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>